Ma fille
by Maitresse Pyro Panda
Summary: Un beau matin, une mère en robe rouge et sa fille habillée de noir se trouvaient sur le pallier des Sommet. Mathieu ne savait pas qui elles étaient enfin jusqu'au moment où il ouvrit la porte.


Ma fille

 **Bonsoir ! Je suis Maîtresse Panda ! Ha Ha !**

 **Voici un Two-shot pour vous servir !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

(Note d'auteur)

 _(note de bêta lectrices)_

* * *

Deux femmes se trouvaient sur son pallier. Il ne savait pas qui elles étaient. La plus vieille, d'environ trente ans selon lui, possédait des cheveux noirs comme le plumage d'un corbeau. Ces yeux cernés étaient marrons foncés et son teint était pâle. Elle était habillée d'une longue robe noire et d'un sac à main.

Il voyait une femme accompagnée d'une jeune fille. Cette même fille était plus jeune, elle devait avoir environ seize ans ou plus. Elle portait des lunettes noires, comme l'une de ses personnalités. Elle était habillée de vêtements sombres.

Après les avoir examiné par l'espion de sa porte, il leur ouvrit. La cloison de bois enfin ouverte, il pu les voir de plus belle. La femme la plus âgée était largement plus grande que lui alors que la jeune fille faisait la même taille. La dame aux cheveux noirs lui demanda si le Patron était ici, mais Mathieu en les accompagnants dans son salon, lui raconta qu'il était parti il y a déjà cinq heures de cela. Elles s'installèrent sur le sofa au milieu du salon et l'hôte s'assit sur la première chaise qu'il trouva. Le silence était roi dans cette pièce, pas un seul ne parlait jusqu'au moment où le bruit d'une porte se fit entendre. Le plus grand criminel que ce monde ait porté, fit son entrée dans le salon. La femme en robe se leva, embrassa le front de la jeune fille en lui disant ''au revoir'' et s'approcha de l'homme aux lunettes noires. Devant lui, elle lui mit une énorme gifle qu'il n'esquiva point. Puis elle sortit de chez les Sommet sans dire un mot. Mathieu le regarda se masser la joue. Pourquoi c'était-il pris une gifle ? La jeune femme se leva et s'approcha du criminel et lui :

\- Bonjour … Père …

Le ''père'' regarda ''sa fille'' en se posant une question : Qui était sa mère ? Veronica ? Angélique ? Sara ? Alexandra ? Alex ou Manuelle ? Il ne le savait point. Il avait couché avec tellement de femmes qui sont devenu par la suite des mères. Mais au grand jamais, aucune n'avait osé lui ramener sa progéniture. Il se posa pas plus de questions et s'en alla dans sa chambre. Mathieu qui regardait la scène, surprit par ce qu'elle avait dit, s'assit sur la chaise dont il s'était levé comme la fille du criminel. A nouveau, le silence reprit le contrôle de la pièce mais pour un court instant. Maître Panda vint joyeux, s'arrêta devant elle et la regarda de haut en bas. Il se retourna ensuite vers Mathieu.

\- C'est qui ?

Son créateur le regarda quelques instants et lui demanda d'appeler les autres sauf le Patron. L'ursidé s'exécuta et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec le Geek et le Hippie. Le petit gamer s'assit sur le canapé vite suivit par le Panda. Le Hippie n'ayant plus de place, s'installa sur une chaise.

\- Je vous présente la fille du Patron.

Ses personnalités restèrent bouches bées devant une telle révélation. Le Geek parla le premier :

\- Comment tu t'appelles ?

Luka …

\- - Comme la chanteuse Megurine Luka ! C'est un joli nom.

\- Je ne connais pas mais merci quand même.

\- Normal, c'est une chanteuse virtuelle et elle est japonaise comme le Panda.

\- Je suis chinois.

\- Désolé.

Pourquoi ne tournait-elle pas la tête ? Pourquoi portait-elle des lunettes noires opaques ? Voilà les multiples questions qui se bousculaient dans la tête de Mathieu et du Panda. (Parfaite synchronisation) Et en toujours en total synchronisation, ils lui posèrent la question :

\- Pourquoi portes-tu des lunettes de soleil opaques si ce n'est pas trop indiscret ?

\- …

Ils recommencèrent en chœur :

\- T'es pas obligé de répondre, tu sais …

\- Et bien, je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais rester ici donc autant vous le dire maintenant …

Elle enleva ses lunettes et ouvrit ses yeux. La couleur de ses pupilles était d'une teinte blanche pâle.

\- Je suis aveugle depuis mes huit ans. Les médecins n'ont jamais compris pourquoi je suis devenue ainsi.

\- Hooo …

\- Désolé.

\- Vous excusez pas c'est pas votre faute.

Le Patron qui écoutait derrière la porte du salon, entra, ignora tout le monde et quitta l'appartement en claquant la Porte. Les autres installèrent Luka dans la chambre du Panda et le soir passa.

Ils s'étaient déjà lavés et endormis quand il est rentré tard la nuit. Il était complètement bourré et il ne tenait plus sur ses jambes. En voulant se servir un verre d'eau, il fit tomber un verre par terre ce qui eu pour effet de réveiller sa fille. Elle sa leva et se dirigea à l'aide des murs vers le salon. Le Patron qui avait entendu des pas, éteignit la lumière de la cuisine et s'avança vers les bruits. Il vit que ce n'était que sa fille qu'il plaqua contre un mur. Luka essaya de se débattre mais sans succès, son père était beaucoup trop fort pour elle. Au moment même où elle essaya de crier, il l'embrassa. (Nom de Dieu l'inceste !) _(Maîtresse, t'y va pas de main morte!)_ Après quelques secondes, il se détacha de ses lèvres et lui dit avec une voix plus rauque que d'habitude :

\- Tu vas voir gamine, tu vas adorer.

\- Nan, lâche-moi … S'il te … plaît …

Elle commença à pleurer de ses yeux aveugles. Le Patron l'ignora et balada ses mains sous le pyjama (enfin le short et le T-shirt Sonic) et arriva au niveau de ses seins qu'il malaxa lentement. Elle essaya encore de se débattre mais il plaqua son torse contre elle, ce qui eut pour effet de lui faire lâcher un léger gémissement de douleur. Le Geek qui s'était levé pour se servir un verre d'eau, vu Luka et le Patron dans une posture … bizarre.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

\- Geek … Aide-moi …

\- Gamin tu fais ça et je te ferais bien pire.

\- …

Le gamin hésita mais il remarqua que la voix du Patron n'était pas la même que d'habitude. Il allongeait les syllabes de chaque mot. Il fit l'hypothèse que le criminel était complètement saoul. Il s'approcha lentement d'eux mais s'arrêta par peur des yeux cachés par des lunettes noires opaques qui le regardaient.

\- Gamin fais pas ça.

\- Mathieu !

Son créateur et l'ursidé qui dormaient dans le même lit se réveillèrent en sursaut et descendirent les escaliers rapidement. Mathieu alluma la lumière se qui éblouit le gamer et le criminel qui lâcha sa fille. Le Panda rejoignit Luka qui s'était mise en positions fœtal, traumatisée par son père.

\- Mais ça va pas bien de faire ça à ta propre fille ?!

\- Si maintenant on peu plus se marrer.

\- Tu sors te dessaoulé et tu reviendras quand tu seras calme !

Il le poussa jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et le fit sortir. Luka tremblait et pleurait. Pourquoi était-elle la fille d'un homme si cruel et sans scrupule. Pourquoi était-elle née ? Elle n'en pouvait déjà plus. Mathieu demanda au Geek de rester avec elle pour la protéger. Le protecteur de Luka l'accompagna jusqu'à sa chambre et fit une nuit blanche à jouer à des MMOrpg (dit Meuuporgue) _(j'aurais pas dis mieux)_.

Le lendemain matin, Luka et le Geek se réveillèrent en sursaut. Pour cause, le Patron et Mathieu s'engueulaient dans le salon. Le no-life tendit l'oreille comme sa protégée pour entendre la dispute. Les minutes passaient et l'engueulade continuait.

\- Mais faire ça à sa fille, c'est immonde ! Même de te part !

\- Sauf si je ne la considère pas comme ma fille !

Sur ses mots, Luka baissa les yeux sous le regard du Geek. Il fit un câlin qui la réconforta. Elle ne voulait plus rester ici. Elle voulait retourner auprès de sa mère. Elle pleura dans les bras de son nouvel ami.

\- Tu sais quoi ?! Tu resteras ici avec ta fille pendant tout le week end !

\- Quoi ?!

\- Tu m'as bien entendu ! Tu resteras avec ta fille !

\- Vous partez où ?!

\- Je te l'ai dit, nous partons le Gamin, le Panda, le Hippie et moi à St Étienne ! Je t'ai bien proposé de venir mais monsieur le Patron est trop occupé ce week end à baiser des putes ! Là au moins tu as une vraie occupation !

Sur ces mots, Mathieu monta les escaliers et se dirigea vers la chambre du Geek. Il ouvrit la porte et dit :

\- On part à St Étienne dès ce soir ! Désolé pour toi Luka, tu resteras avec ton père en attendant que ta mère revienne.

\- Mais on va pas la laisser seule avec son taré de père !

\- Comme je l'ai déjà dit je suis désolé. Je ne peux l'emmener avec nous sans l'autorisation de sa mère.

\- Je comprends. Où pourrais-je trouver des vêtements ?

\- Je te laisserais des habits sur le lit du Geek et du Panda pour que tu puisses, dans les deux cas, en trouver.

\- Je vois … Merci …

Elle sortit de la chambre puis descendit les escaliers en s'aidant des murs. Elle sentit une odeur de cigarette, ce qui voulait dire que son ''père'' était dans le salon. L'odeur s'approcha de plus en plus pour arriver derrière elle. Le Patron monta les escaliers, ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et la ferma en la claquant.

Dans sa chambre, le criminel finit sa cigarette pour en allumer une autre juste après.

\- Putain !

Il s'y enferma toute l'après-midi pendant que les autres préparaient leurs affaires et Luka écoutait les épisodes de Salut Les Geeks pour en savoir plus sur les Sommet. Le soir venu, avant de partir, le Panda lui fit à manger. L'aveugle resta seule jusqu'à vingt deux heures trente à écouter les vidéos de What the Cut, Joueur du Grenier, Squeezie et j'en passe avec sa tablette. Le Patron passa derrière elle puis s'arrêta pour voir ce qu'elle regardait. Luka sentit son odeur, se leva et dit :

\- Je suis désolée, je vais aller me coucher.

\- Fais ce que tu veux gamine. Couche-toi à l'heure que tu veux, je m'en contrefiche.

\- Je suis désolée d'être ta fille … Je suis aveugle, faible et inutile. Je ne mérite même pas de vivre …

Elle pleura silencieusement en essayant de se cacher mais elle le savait, le Patron la voyait. Plus elle essuyait ses larmes, plus d'autres prenaient la places des anciennes. Elle monta les escaliers et trébucha. Le choc lui fit saigner du nez mais elle continua à monter. Le criminel regarda la scène sans rien faire. Il se résigna à lui ramener des mouchoirs et l'aider à aller dans la salle de bain. Quand il la toucha, elle eu un frisson de peur immense. Il lui prit sa main et lui mit un mouchoir dedans. Il l'emmena dans la salle de bain où il fit couler l'eau du robinet. Quelques minutes plus tard, le sang écarlate de Luka avait cessé de couler. Par fatigue, elle tomba dans les bras de son père. Tout en soufflant, le papa la porta jusqu'à sa chambre noire et l'allongea sur les draps en soie de son lit. Il la regarda quelques instants puis, par réflexe paternel, il embrassa son front tendrement. Peut-être est-il prêt à être père ? Qui le sait à par moi chers lecteurs ?

* * *

 **Alors ça vous a plu ? Pour me le dire laisser une review (^-^)**

 **Et si cela ne vous a pas plu …Parlez-en avec une de mes secrétaires (moi et mon panda).**

 **Je vous promets la suite arrive dans pas longtemps. Elle est déjà écrite sur papier mais pas écrite sur ordi.**

 **C'était Maîtresse Panda (et bientôt Maîtresse Pyro Panda) pour vous servir !**

 **Bye Bye !**


End file.
